puckyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In der Wildniss des Adminseins zurechtfinden
Dieser Blog beruht auf „Navigating the Wilds of Adminship - Revisited“ von Sannse. Es ist der letzte von sechs Blogs einer Serie über Admins auf FANDOM, adaptiert von alten Blogs von Sannse. Tausend Dank an SpacePucky für die Übersetzung! Es braucht Können, um ein guter Admin zu sein, aber es gibt auch einige FallgrubenWer mit dem Wort nichts anzufangen weiß: Eigentlich steht es für eine Jagdfalle (eine versteckte Grube). In dem Zusammenhang kann man es als „Fettnäpfchen“, „Gefahr“ oder „Irrtum“ verstehen. Wie meidet man diese Gruben – ebenso wie die Krokodile, die vermutlich darin lauern? Im Folgenden habe ich einige Gedanken niedergeschrieben, wie man um sie herum navigieren und sicher die Wiki-Landschaft durchqueren kann. Die Klippe der gewünschten Perfektion Wikis sind erweiterbar. Wenn es richtig läuft, kann sich der kleinste Artikel zu einem wunderbaren Werk entwickeln. Alles, was man dafür braucht, ist jemanden, der diese erste Bearbeitung tätigt, und jemanden, der dann darauf aufbaut. Wikis sind niemals vollständig; Es gibt immer etwas Neues hinzuzufügen und selbst die kleinsten Dinge bringen das Wiki weiter. Manchmal bestehen Admins aber darauf, dass nur vollständige (und makellose) Artikel in ein Wiki gehören. Das könnte aber dazu führen, dass es am Ende insgesamt viel weniger Artikel gibt! Also sei tolerant Imperfektion gegenüber … es ist der beste Weg zur Perfektion. Das unpassierbare Tal der Überbehütung Vandalismus ist ein regelmäßiges Problem für Administratoren und es ist normal, Seiten schützen zu wollen, damit es erst gar nicht dazu kommt. Allerdings verhinderst du auf diese Weise unter Umständen auch gute Bearbeitungen. Denke an die besten Wikis auf FANDOM: Du hättest sie niemals selber füllen könne. Wärst du aber der erste Admin und hättest alle Seiten geschützt, wäre dir nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Gehe mit Seitenschutz also sparsam um und schütze, wenn überhaupt nötig, nur für kurze Zeiträume. Die Stromschnellen der vorschnellen Rechtevergabe Etwas, das ich häufig in neuen Wikis sehe, sind Gründer, die Benutzern Adminrechte geben, sobald diese dem Wiki beitreten. Das ist verständlich: es ist aufregend, wenn sich die ersten Autoren dem Wiki anschließen und man will sie damit zum Bleiben ermutigen. Aber Vertrauen in Autoren kommt erst mit Zeit, Konversationen und einigen guten Bearbeitungen. Es ist das Beste, Vertrauen aufzubauen, bevor man jemanden zum Admin ernennt. Auf diese Weise kannst du sichergehen, dass so jemand nicht plötzlich alle Nutzer sperrt oder „Ohrwurm!“ auf jede Seite schreibt. Der Treibsand der einsamen Administratoren Auf der anderen Seite kann es auch eine Fallgrube sein, für zu lange Zeit keine neuen Administratoren zu ernennen. Es kann schwierig sein, neue Leute in ein Team zu holen, wenn du nicht ganz sicher bist, ob sie Dinge richtig machen. Aber Wikis funktionieren am besten, wenn sie sich zu von der Community gelenkten Projekten entwickeln. Mehr Admins zu haben, verteilt die Last besser, ermöglicht mehr Leuten, bei wichtigen Entscheidungen mitzuwirken, und hält den Betrieb aufrecht, wenn mal jemand abspringt. Die ersten Admins, die dich in einem Wiki begleiten, müssen nicht perfekt sein (das bist du selber vermutlich auch nicht), solange sie vertrauenswürdig, hilfsbereit und lernbereit sind. Die Bärenfalle der Strenge Ein Admin muss manchmal Entschlossenheit zeigen. Ein zu sanftmütiger Admin wird schlechtes Benehmen nicht ansprechen, Streits nicht unterbrechen oder jemanden für schlechtes Benehmen nicht sperren (besonders niemanden, den sie mögen!). Gleichzeitig kann zu viel Strenge aber auch schlecht sein. Es ist wichtig, Nachrichten von Admins höflich zu gestalten – dazu zählen auch Sperrbegründungen. Ein Wiki mit ruhiger und freundlicher Atmosphäre hat eine höhere Chance, gute Autoren anzuziehen und zu behalten. Das Labyrinth der Führung Eines der schwierigsten Probleme von Administratoren ist die Trennung zwischen dem Hören auf die Community und dem Treffen von Entscheidungen als einer der Leiter der Community. Wenn die Admins mit der Community über alles reden müssten und über jede Sperre oder jedes Zurücksetzen von Vandalismus abgestimmt werden müsste, würde es zu einem Stillstand im Wiki kommen. Admins müssen administrieren. Gleichzeitig braucht ein von der Community gelenktes Projekt die Meinung der Community-Mitglieder bei wichtigen Entscheidungen. Beispielsweise ist es in einigen Wikis üblich, dass Admins Vandalen ohne Absprache sperren, aber mit der Community (und den Betroffenen) sprechen, wenn eine Sperre für einen normalen Autoren für nötig gehalten wird. In anderen Wikis ist diese Trennung etwas in Richtung eines der Enden dieser Skala verlagert – du musst für dein Wiki die richtige Balance finden. Die richtige Balance ist sowieso ein Schlüsselelement beim Überqueren der Hängebrücke des guten Admindaseins. Extreme in Worten oder Taten führen häufig zu extremen Situationen oder Auseinandersetzungen. Wenn du es schaffst, deinen Weg vorbei an den vielen Hürden, die sich beim Leiten einer aktiven Community ergeben, zu finden, wirst du einer der großen Entdecker sein, die den Weg zu einem guten Admindasein finden. ---- Denkst du, dass alle wichtigen Hürden genannt wurden? Welche Fallgrube hältst du für besonders herausfordernd? ; Anmerkung en:User blog:Sannse/Navigating the Wilds of Adminship - Revisited